My Front Porch Looking In
by princess-sally2005
Summary: A pure KR fluffy song fic. I heard this song and I immediately thought of Kim and Ron. If you don't like KR or country music don't blame me if you read this and don't like it


**My Front Porch Looking In**

by

princess-sally2005

Authors Note: Hope everyone had a merry Christmas! I did… sorta. Oh well, thought I'd write something while it's still fresh in my mind. This is a song fic based on Kim and Ron's life after college, marriage, and kids. So if you don't like K/R don't flame me please. Thanx.

Legal Stuff: Kim Possible is © Disney and "My Front Porch Looking In" is © to Lonestar. (the band not the steakhouse)

On with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

The only ground I've ever owned was stickin' to my shoes

Ron walked out the front door to his house and stood on his porch. He was sipping a cup of coffee and thinking about his family.

__

As look out this front porch at this panoramic view

"It sure is good to be home, huh Rufus?" Ron asked the naked mole rat perched on his shoulder.

"Uh huh, yeah." Rufus squeaked his approval.

Ron sat down of the porch swing and Rufus climbed down his arm. Ron just sat there and watched the morning sun rise over the hills.

__

I could sit and watch the fields fill up with rays of golden sun

Ron remembered when they moved out here. There were many nights he and Kim would sit out there and stargaze or just enjoy the moonlight.

Or watch the moon lay on the fences like that's where it was hung

Those days were all gone now. There was too much that they both had to attend to.

__

My blessings aren't in front of me Its not about the land

Ron smiled when he thought about it though, because the reasons why they didn't get to do things like that any more were his greatest blessings. And right now they just waking up. Ron looked through the window and smiled lovingly.

__

I'll never beat the view of my front porch looking in

Inside Kim was trying to calm down a little carrot top boy with a sippy cup

__

A little carrot top who can barely walk with a sippy cup of milk

and chase down a four year old blonde who had obviously dressed herself.

__

A little blue eyed blonde with shoes all wrong cause she likes to dress herself

Once Kim had gotten a hold of both she sat down on the big couch and kissed both their foreheads lovingly.

As Ron saw all this he thought,

'Even though she's exhausted she's still so beautiful.'

__

And the most beautiful girl holding both of them

" I could sit here all day and watch them."

__

Yeah the view I love the most is my front porch looking in

Ron thought about how hard it be for Kim when he's gone on his job. She'd stopped fighting crime when Valerie Anne was born and he began work as an airline pilot.

__

I've been here and everywhere following my job

Kim had teased him at first about it. Said that he was just taking the job so that she would be stuck changing all the diapers. Ron just rolled his eyes waved her off.

__

I've seen the paintings from the air, brushed by the hand of God

Kim knew Ron always talked about her and the kids because his buddies would come over talk about how much he talked about her while they were up in the air. Many times on how she would have loved to see the sights that they had flown over. Kim would just smile and say,

" I wonder why? I've probably seen it before when I traveled the world fighting crime."

__

The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea.

One time Ron's co-pilot Danny mentioned that Ron would start wanting to get back home the moment they took off to go some place.

"Kimberly, I don't know what you do to this boy when he's at home but what ever it is sure makes him want to stay for more." Danny joked. Ron and Kim both blushed at that comment, but Ron had to admit it was true but it was nothing like his friend was implying. Ron just loved his family and missed them from the moment he walked out the door.

__

But I can't wait to get back home to the one He made for me

Ron leaned his head back against the swing let the cool breeze blow against his face.

__

'Cause everywhere I'll ever go and every where I've been

It's true Ron and Kim had seen a lot when they were younger and Ron still got to see much of the world now, but that still didn't change the fact that he loved this view the most.

__

Nothing takes my breath away like my front porch looking in

There's a carrot top who can barely walk with a sippy cup of milk

Tyler Dean was standing in the middle of the living room holding onto his bear as Kim tried to shuffle Valerie down the hall and fix her clothes.

__

A little blue eyed blonde with shoes all wrong cause she likes to dress herself.

Kim came back into the living room with a freshly changed Valerie in tow. She picked up Tyler , kissed his cheek then carried him to the kitchen.

__

And the most beautiful girl holding both of them

Yeah the view I love the most is my front porch looking in

Ron finished his coffee and decided to go inside.

__

Oh I see what beautiful is about

Ron quietly placed his mug on the counter as he walked into the kitchen. Kim had her back to him and Tyler was in his highchair. Ron put a finger to his lips in a shushing manner. Valerie repeated her father and kept quiet.

__

When I'm looking in not when I'm looking out

Ron snuck up behind Kim and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kim jumped a little and glared at him shortly but them smiled and kissed him like she did whenever he did that.

" I must be the luckiest man on earth." Ron said after he pulled back and looked into Kim's eye'.

Puzzled she asked,

"Why's that Ron?"

He hugged her for a second then took her hand and turned them both to face the children. Rufus was sitting on the table waiting for his pancake breakfast and wanted Ron to hurry.

Ron went over and kissed Valerie on the forehead and picked up Tyler from his seat.

"Because Kim, I have the greatest view in the world. A family I love very much." Ron stated proudly

Kim smiled at him and shook her head then turned back to finish breakfast while Ron sat and kept the kids entertained.

'I know what you mean Ron,' Kim thought as she glanced at her family, ' I know what you mean.

__

There's a carrot top who can barely walk with a sippy cup of milk

A little blue eyed blonde with shoes all wrong cause she likes to dress herself.

__

And the most beautiful girl holding both of them

__

Yeah the view I love the most

Yeah the view I love the most

Is my front porch looking in


End file.
